Green Hunter
by Wilona Riva
Summary: Danny was shell-shocked. He looked down from his license to his parents and then back to the license. "I passed the test?" he whispered.
1. Hunting License

Green Hunter

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

_This was part of the "Weeping Wind" collection of oneshots under my old account name._

* * *

**Hunting License**

* * *

"What's this?" Danny asked, examining the card his father had given him.

"Your hunter's license," his father said. "You were accepted, Danny. Your mother and I are proud of you."

Danny was shell-shocked. He looked down from his license to his parents and then back to the license. "I passed the test?" he whispered.

"You sure did, son," his father said, grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat. "Now you can go to the ghost world and hunt ghosts, like your mother and me."

"He's right, Danny," his mother replied, hugging him tight. "But with freedom comes responsibility."

"More rules?" he groaned.

She ruffled his hair. "Yes, boy, more rules."

"Is Dad done yet?" Danny asked his mother. It had only been a few minutes since his father had walked out of the room, but to him it felt like forever.

"He's putting on his suit," his mother replied. "You're going out dressed like that?"

Danny looked down at his outfit. He'd done some research on ghosts, their culture, and the present time period in their world. He'd selected black jeans, white combat boots, a skin-tight long-sleeved black shirt with a white collar and white gloves with the fingertips cut off. The picture he'd modified the style off of had also depicted piercings, chains, and an outrageous hair color, but he'd felt it wasn't him.

"I guess so," he replied. "It's not too over done, is it?"

His mother ruffled his hair. "Whatever floats your boat, kiddo. You'll break a few ghost girls' hearts out there."

Danny blushed. "Mo-o-o-m!"

His mother laughed and then cocked her head. "Okay, I hear your father fine-tuning the last of his weaponry. Get your gear."

Danny held out a small spheroid device. "Dad gave me several of these. They expand into entrapment cages."

His mother nodded. "What else did he give you?"

Danny laughed. "Nothing else, really. I don't think he trusts me yet."

His mother's mouth twitched; she remember the last incident where her son had managed to capture his father instead of a ghost in one of the more complicated traps. "I'll talk to him, but _you_ have to prove yourself."

"Daniel, are you ready?" his father called.

"Yeah," he answered. "Coming."

"Go get 'em, tiger," his mother said. "Bring me back some eyeliner."

"Okay," he said, thankfully glad he'd put some ghost money in his wallet along with his hunting license.


	2. Clever and Beautiful

Green Hunter

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

_As my roommate has just blown in with the storm, ticked off at the four winds of the heavens, I'm afraid I'm going to have to delay the updates for __**At Three**__ and __**Spring**__ for a little while longer. Sorry, guys._

* * *

**Clever and Beautiful**

* * *

Danny didn't know how he'd gotten into this particular situation. Using his gift, he'd transformed into a ghost, so he'd pass as a native. He had no idea what had given away his identity. One moment, he was buying a tube of eyeliner at the makeup counter for his mother; the next, a ghost was shoving the slender barrel of a stream-lined ecto-gun at his forehead and ordering to the ground.

He looked down at the glowing green cuffs on his wrists. A mirror in one corner of the dimly lit observation cube showed he was still in ghost mode.

_What gave me away?_ he wondered.

"Mom, this is barbaric! First, you and Dad can't keep running off on a hare-brained rampage because of a blip on the screen. Second, you can't just barge into a drug store and kidnap every white-haired teenaged boy hoping he's Danny. Danny is dead. Why can't you accept the fact?" the red-haired ghost was protesting, following the two orange and blue clad ghosts coming down the steps into the lab.

"I personally uploaded some of your brother's blood into the Ghost Alarm System after that ghost in the mechanical suit attacked and kidnapped your brother," the older of the two ghosts said to the red-haired girl.

"Jazz, honey," the hooded blue ghost with round red glass eyes said in a comforting tone, "we know the ghost is Danny. While he was unconscious, your father and I collected hair and skin samples, inked his fingerprints and checked for the Florida-shaped birthmark on his shoulder. It all checks out."

"But isn't it possible for a ghost to use a photo and shape shift into Danny's image?" Jazz protested. "He could have been cloned."

"Jazz, Danny is a half-ghost," the older of the two ghosts told his offspring. "Even if a ghost were to do such a thing, blood and DNA never tell an untruth."

Daniel's hands trembled. His father would be so angry with him. The ghosts had taken his clothes, his hunting license, and the eye liner away from him. His very first hunting trip ended in failure to the upmost.

"How am I going to explain this to my father?" he moaned out loud, his voice muffled by his hands.


	3. Wisdom of the Serpent

Green Hunter

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Wisdom of the Serpent**

* * *

_"Dad, I know I just got my license, but I don't think I'm ready to hunt a ghost all on my own," I protested, as we slipped through the stable portal in my mother's studio. How she'd managed to create one, I still can't figure out. Mom just jokingly says its been here for as long as I've been her son._

_"Whelp," my father exasperatingly replies, " Don't worry about it. You're using your gift, so there is no possible way to detect your presence. I'll be invisible from above scouting ahead; you will be going into that drug store over there and purchase your mother's eyeliner."_

_"Crystal," I snapped, floating down to the nearest alley way. "So, can I scope out some pretty chicks while I'm mingling?"_

_"Sure, brat," he answered, laughing at my expression. "Just don't use that terminology around your mother."_

_"Yup, she's just itching to try out that new scented soap of hers," I quipped, dodging my father's metal fist._

_"Phantom," Father said sharply, over the whine of his rockets activated. "Remember to watch out for the orange and blue ghosts like I told you."_

_"Yes, sir," I replied, watching him slowly ascend. I ran and floated up to give him one last hug. "I love you, Dad."_

_He, hesitantly, hugged me back. Dad is strange like that. He's not much of a people person. "I love you too, Daniel," he said, a fiery tear in his glass eye._

* * *

Maddie watched her son peacefully sleep in the observation cube, curled up in a fetal position. "Oh, Danny, sweetie," she whispered, "I'm so sorry you have to go through all this mess."

A far-away look entered her eyes as she flipped mentally in time to three weeks ago, when her son first vanished. She'd been interrogating Jasmine and her son's two best friends for the last two hours.

* * *

_Pinching the bridge of her nose, she'd sighed. "Okay, again from the top. What happened?"_

_Jasmine cast a scared secretive look at Sam and Tucker, who shot panicked looks back at her. "Well, there was this, uh, loud boom and the robotic ghost came through the remains of the science lab wall."_

_"He spotted at Danny and just grinned like a maniac and blasted him with this blue-black ray. Danny didn't stand a chance," Tucker jumped in, shooting a warning look to his best bud's sister. She nodded with a thankful smile. "We don't know what happened. He just collapsed, Skulker grabbed him, and vanished through a makeshift portal."_

_"And the part about him turning in Phantom, when the plasma blast hit him?" Maddie asked. "I saw the footage from the school vid feed."_

_"Donkey barbecue time," Sam muttered to his left._

_"Exactly," Maddie said firmly, folding her arms. Sternly glaring at the kids, she looked first at her daughter, then the other two teens. "Who wants to go first?"_


End file.
